Quimeras
by The SHINee Project
Summary: "La vida de Jonghyun es un completo caos, y está por arruinar la única cosa que le daba sentido. Sin Key a su lado, la existencia se volvía el infierno, ahora debe decidir si pelea la batalla o se hunde definitivamente en su pesadilla."
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom**: SHINee  
**Autor Original**: Katja Kitayima  
**Concurso:** Dino Party Blinger (13/04/06) Formato de Corea del Sur  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Disclaimer:** SHINee pertenece a SM Entertainment, todos los derechos reservados para su empresa, aquí usados sin fines lucrativos, de fans para fans.

**Quimeras**

**Capítulo 1: Blanco**

A veces, Kim Jonghyun se cuestionaba si en verdad era tan estúpido y patético como la gente decía que era. Se preguntaba, si, en aquello que tenía por cerebro no hacían sinapsis las pocas neuronas —sanas— que aún le quedaban.

¿Sería acaso que, en realidad, sí era lo que podría denominarse como el ser más idiota sobre la tierra?

Su _padre_, —corrección—, padrastro de turno, a menudo le decía que el ruido estridente de su guitarra le había provocado un daño masivo, haciéndolo incompetente para cualquier clase de actividad que realizara.

"Sin futuro", así le había calificado el desdeñoso señor Kim desde que había cumplido los diez años de edad.

De acuerdo, él mismo no se consideraba lo que podría llamarse un_ genio_, ni alguien de inteligencia superior o con aptitudes fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, tampoco creía estar muy por debajo del nivel como para ser considerado un completo incompetente y no tener ni jodida idea de qué hacer o cómo resolver un simple problema.

Mas bien, él se consideraba una persona medianamente normal, promedio, común y corriente, con los problemas típicos de un adulto de veinte años, estudiante de música de una universidad de artes de nivel aceptable, con aspiraciones y sueños, con frustraciones y desilusiones. Nada nuevo que cualquier otra persona no pudiese resolver con un poquito más de empeño. Y eso precisamente, era mucho de lo que él tenía, aún a pesar de tener todo en su contra.

Entonces, si el se veía como una más de esas personas, no se explicaba de qué manera y en qué momento de su nefasta vida había cometido uno de los peores, y mas tontos, errores en su haber. Estaba por terminar de estropear una de las dos únicas cosas que funcionaban bien en su vida.

_Eso es, Jonghyun, sí que tienes tacto para mandar a la mierda cualquier cosa a la que le pongas la mano encima. _

Suspiró fuertemente abriendo los ojos, percibiendo a su alrededor el aura de ocaso que comenzó a inundar la habitación. Estaba demasiado obscuro ya para ser apenas las seis y media de la tarde.

Observó el reloj de pared de la pequeña cocineta de su apartamento. El ruido constante de la maquinaria que movía las manecillas le estaba taladrando los oídos; escuchar aquello durante las últimas cuatro horas debía ser una agonía o un castigo que creyó merecer. Se había pasado todo ese tiempo allí, sentado en el suelo de sucio mármol grisáceo en una posición nada ortodoxa, la cabeza reposando y golpeándose de vez en vez contra la pared maltrecha y pintada de un horrible color salmón que odió desde el primer día que alquiló el lugar.

Estiró la mano para alcanzar la botella de vodka barato que llevaba poco más de tres años guardada en el baúl de sus _recuerdos_.

Para ocasiones especiales, decía; en los momentos restantes, la mejor opción siempre era una cerveza helada de las de etiqueta roja, nacional y de agrio sabor. Excepto, por supuesto, cuando Kibum era su compañía; en esos casos, peculiarmente especiales, ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza —o las venas— el querer embriagarse con alcohol o alguna otra substancia ajena que no fuese la esencia y el sabor de los labios de su mejor amigo y pareja sentimental desde hacía ocho meses.

_Kibum._

Instantáneamente vino a su mente la imagen del susodicho, con la graciosa y curiosa forma en que sus mejillas se acomodaban cada vez que le sonreía. Sincero, cálido, tierno. Hermoso y único en su haber.

Y por él es que estaba ahora en ese estado de ansiedad depresiva, queriendo pensar claramente en las causas de su error, o quizá sólo encontrar alguna excusa barata que le brindara la tranquilidad de saber que no era completamente culpable de lo sucedido; buscaba solamente justificarse ante sí mismo para evitar que el peso de sus acciones le carcomiera.

Jonghyun había hecho un desastre de lo que más amaba: había lastimado, sin quererlo, a la persona que había vuelto su fatídica existencia en algo que sí valía la pena por vivir.

Kim Kibum, _Key_, _Kibummie_, _Bummie_, _babe, gatito_….como fuera, de la manera en que le apeteciera nombrarle, todos eran la misma persona. El chico de cabellos artificialmente rubios, blanca piel de luna, delicada y jodidamente suave que le hacía delirar en cuanto le tocaba.

¿Qué es lo que le había hecho que ahora padecía de esa ansiedad y depresión? ¿Qué le hizo que estaba ahora al borde del colapso, queriendo ahogarse en alcohol y llorar de rabia y tristeza por no estar en esos momentos con él?

La respuesta fue sencilla y obvia: lo había arruinado, su relación, a Kibum, a él, a los dos y al vínculo tan especial que compartían de ser almas gemelas. Había deshecho su perfecta combinación.

Bebió, uno, dos, tres vasos repletos hasta el tope del añejado licor. Pero no le bastó, porque en su garganta aún estaba la sensación de ira contra sí mismo, y entre más tomaba más ardía, más dolía el hecho de ser la causante de arruinar lo que había construido con mucho esfuerzo durante esos meses.

Tomó la botella y la bebió directamente sin miras a detenerse hasta no haber satisfecho por completo la necesidad de castigo. Cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió que el mareo le nublaba la vista, tosió discretamente, limpiándose con la mano el sobrante de vodka que resbaló por su mentón.

Definitivamente tendría que ir después a comprar más suministros de aquel mágico elixir que le ayudaba a limpiar las penas y olvidar, por al menos un par de horas o lo que durara el efecto combinado con alguna otra sustancia.

Patético, como siempre, recurriendo a la salida más fácil.

Su vista recorrió el lugar como una cámara en toma panorámica. Vio, o imaginó, la silueta de _Key_ parado junto al escritorio: brazos cruzados y semblante serio mientras le decía que era de cobardes recurrir al alcohol y que eso arruinaría su voz.

Sonrió discretamente; amaba la manera tan honesta y singular en que_ Key_ le decía que era un torpe y el cómo podía disfrazar los sentimientos para decirle, implícitamente, que "eres realmente un idiota pero aún así te amo".

Se dio cuenta entonces de lo mucho que extrañaba a Kibum, y cuánto es que le hacía falta. Solamente tres semanas de su ausencia y ya estaba hecho una piltrafa humana, tal vez en una semana más, y con un poco de suerte, podría estar muerto.

Jonghyun ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba atontado hacia el frente.

Un momento….

Su vista se quedó fija sobre el pequeño calendario de paisajes europeos que tenía puesto en el escritorio. Lo observó durante algunos instantes intentando enfocar el círculo rojizo que señalaba una fecha, al parecer, muy importante.

Sábado ocho de enero.

Le tomó algunos segundos más el darse cuenta de que precisamente esa fecha señalada era el día de hoy; dos días antes de regresar a clases del periodo vacacional entre semestres, y el mismo día en que _Key_ regresaría finalmente a Seúl.

—¡Mierda! —su reloj de mano le decía que ya iba con retraso para la hora en que llegaría el tren proveniente de Daegu.

Se levantó del suelo en tiempo record, sin importarle lo mareado que se sentía o que llegaría a sentirse tras la cantidad de alcohol que hubo ingerido en todo el día. No le importó tampoco el hecho de que sus ropas parecían haber salido de una tienda de segunda mano; jeans negros deslavados, botas militares con un severo desgaste en las puntas y una playera en tono azul obscuro que no tenía distinción de gama contra la obscuridad de la noche.

De acuerdo, no era lo óptimo para las circunstancias, pero sencillamente no tenía tiempo de cambiarse por algo más presentable.

Sonrió amargamente. Si Kibum estuviera allí, seguramente ya le estaría regañando por elegir algo tan fuera de contexto y vestirse como si fuese a ir a un funeral de índole rockera de bajo presupuesto.

Sin embargo, el hecho era que _Key_ no estaba allí con él ahora para darle lecciones de moda, para decirle qué era lo que le quedaba mejor, o criticarle duramente por usar algo tan horrible y después sonreírle y darle un beso mientras ambos terminan riendo por lo insulso de sus conversaciones.

No importaba cómo, pero llegaría a tiempo para recibir ese tren. Tenía que hacerlo, llegar a la estación para encontrarse con su novio y pedirle perdón por haber sido el mayor idiota del mundo, por haberle hecho daño y decirle, una y otra vez, lo mucho que lo amaba y que no podía dar un paso más sin él a su lado.

Porque de por si su vida era ya un completo caos, sin _Key_ se volvía el infierno.

Con suerte y pudo hallar las llaves de su motocicleta, una Ducati Diavel Carbón en tono rojizo de segundo uso, hasta el fondo del tarro donde guardaba las galletas; y ni idea de cómo es que habían terminado allí si las había usado la noche anterior. Más desastre a su vida, pues ni siquiera recordaba que tuviera esas galletas en primer lugar.

"_Más errores, más tonterías, más distracciones. Jonghyun, vas por un excelente camino hacia tu perdición"._

Las típicas palabras de su padrastro que resonaban en su cabeza cada vez que hacía algo fuera de lo común y a contra corriente, lo cual, en adverbios de tiempo, era casi siempre.

¿Cómo es que podía tomar responsabilidad de sus actos siendo el completo caos que era?, ¿cómo es que Kibum, el ser más perfecto que hubo conocido, se había fijado en él aún después del centenar de veces en que creyó arruinarlo? Porque Kim Kibum seguía a su lado a pesar de no ser el mejor estudiante, o el más talentoso, o el más guapo, o el más atractivo físicamente, comparado con los sujetos bien parecidos y de más de un metro con ochenta del equipo de fútbol soccer; _Key_ le seguía queriendo cuando lloraba, cuando reía como desquiciado, cuando se enfadaba o cuando simplemente no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

"_Debe ser amor"._

Fue lo que pensaba en cada una de esas ocasiones en las que terminaban juntos, a pesar de la tormenta de problemas e inseguridades que generaba él mismo. Supo entonces que _Key_ le amaba por lo que era sin pretender cambiarle. Le amaba por ser simplemente Kim Jonghyun, el loco de las canciones melosas que le cantaba al oído cada noche después de hacer el amor.

Era amor, del verdadero y raramente puro, y estaba a punto de perderlo definitivamente si no hacía algo ya.

Jonghyun tenía las manos sujetas con fuerza alrededor de las palancas, acelerando inconscientemente cada vez que sus pensamientos le llevaban a terminar con la escena de _Key_ y él discutiendo por aquello que los había llevado a distanciarse.

¡Sí que era estúpido!, la escena había sido realmente perfecta, como todo cuando descansaban recostados y desnudos el uno junto al otro tras haberse brindado amor y cariño, hasta el momento en que tuvo que estropearla. Era repugnante el cómo pudo arruinarlo todo por su estupidez de una noche; sin embargo, nada de eso logró quitarle la sensación de calidez de Kibum que todavía permanecía en él aún después de todo ese tiempo separados.

—No me has dicho cómo te fue ayer en tu presentación —sus labios formaban un camino de besos por su cuello, subiendo por la marcada línea de su mentón; los dedos le ayudaban en la tarea de acariciar cada espacio de la piel contrastante contra la suya. Estaba siendo muy delicado en su tacto— no me llamaste.

Le escuchó decírselo casi en un susurro, en un tono de voz que le causó escalofríos cuando el rubio recargó la cabeza contra su pecho desnudo.

Aspiró con fuerza, arropándole con sus brazos y besando su cabeza en un dejo de consolación.

—Anduvimos muy ocupados, lo siento, por no decirte.

Fue lo que le respondió tras quedarse en silencio por algunos segundos, tal vez minutos. Sabía que _Key_ buscaba una respuesta, una que no estaba seguro de querer darle.

Le sintió respirar sobre la piel, ese cálido aliento que le recordaba que había cosas que jamás debían ser alteradas, cosas tan delicadas que ya incluso era pecado que él las tuviese entre sus podridas manos.

—Jonghyun —le llamó tan suavemente que se sintió culpable— dímelo.

Y el le miró, elevó el rostro para observarle con esos ojos de apariencia felina, brillantes y expectantes.

El sabía perfectamente, _Key_ no era estúpido como él; _Key_ era astuto, inteligente, perceptivo; su Kibum le leía a la perfección y sabía cuando las cosas no estaban bien, ni con el ni entre ellos.

Pero Jonghyun no pudo ni quiso seguir falseando tras una máscara, muy mal arreglada y quebradiza, la cual _Key_ siempre vio como transparente aún a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerla en posición a diario.

—Lo siento...

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Fue sólo un beso...

—¿La besaste?

—No fue importante, _Bummie_, ya no lo es —súbitamente había perdido toda su capacidad vocal y lo único que quedó fue un susurro, vacío y amargo.

El silencio acompañado de la frialdad fue lo que más le caló, más que el sentir cómo se alejaba el delicado cuerpo de su pareja de la cama que compartieron minutos antes; el rubio se había puesto en pie buscando su ropa entre las miles de cosas tiradas en el suelo.

Jonghyun no veía su rostro en la obscuridad, pero intuía, a juzgar por cómo dolía su pecho, que _Key_ había comenzado a llorar, silencioso.

Él también lo hizo: llorar, sollozar, pero la diferencia radicaba en que _Key_ había tenido las agallas de actuar; él, en cambio, se quedó quieto ante la incapacidad de reaccionar a tiempo. Su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, lo mismo que su alma.

—¡Una noche, Jonghyun! ¡Te dejo solo por una maldita noche y lo arruinas por completo!

—Kibum...por favor.

Intentó detenerle. Fácil hubiese sido, con la fuerza reposante en ese par de musculosos brazos, el sostenerle por la muñeca, jalar de su piel delicada hasta dejar marcas y tirarle de nuevo sobre la cama para rendirle pleitesía y devorarle a base de besos y caricias.

Pero no.

Jonghyun se había quedado estático observando como Kibum se iba de su lado, quieto y silencioso pero inundado en lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir, tensando la mandíbula y llorando de coraje hacia él mismo por no poder ser capaz de hacer algo.

Se estaba castigando, quería que doliera porque tal vez, de ese modo, el veneno comenzaría a salir y limpiaría entonces las heridas.

—Eso dolió, Jonghyun….

Fue entonces que recordó las palabras exactas de _Key_ antes de que cerrara la puerta tras de si, cuando le dijo que era un miserable bastardo, y que le odiaba, mucho en realidad; y tras eso sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que el viento se encargo de secar

Ciento veinte kilómetros por hora.

El claxon de una camioneta a su derecha le hizo volver a su más cruenta realidad cuando su conductor le reclamó, con insultos en cinco de cada seis palabras que le dirigió, por haberse cambiado intempestivamente de carril. Meneó la cabeza para despabilarse de los recuerdos fortuitos que atacaban su mente, el semáforo todavía con luz verde no le hizo detenerse ni bajar la velocidad.

Le dolía, lo mismo que creyó dolerle a _Key_ cuando se lo confesó, sólo que a un nivel inimaginable.

Jonghyun realmente no iba a confesárselo, que aquella noche de su presentación en el club del centro, cuando Kibum no estaría presente por estar regodeándose con los mejores chefs de la ciudad, después de su tocada y una actuación realmente memorable, falló a su instinto y su cabeza confundió un instante el intercambio emocional de un sentimiento mal entendido.

_Jess_, la chica pelirroja y facciones finas, la nueva bajista de su banda y recién llegada de Nueva York; la chica prodigio del instituto de artes en donde estudiaban.

Se había unido a la banda hacía unos meses atrás durante unas audiciones; enseguida se acopló al estilo rockero y rebelde que Jonghyun y compañía pretendía en su estilo musical. Era una chica muy alegre, decidida y temeraria, la imagen rockera iba acorde a su belleza física y porte. Hermosa y malditamente atractiva, según definió Jonghyun al cabo de una semana de conocerse. Él y _Jess_ congeniaron al instante, sus ideas y conceptos musicales estaban a la par, tenían los mismos intereses y las mismas metas para lograr lo que los apasionaba: la música.

Jonghyun estaba enloquecido por aquella personalidad, aunque pensaba que más que su mente lo que realmente lo sedujo a primera vista había sido su físico.

No era un secreto que habían comenzado a ser muy buenos amigos, incluso Kibum llegó a conocerla en alguna ocasión debido a la incesante lluvia de cumplidos que Jonghyun dejaba caer cuando hablaba de ella. Una noche en una fiesta universitaria, el rubio y ella interactuaron por primera vez de frente; Kibum le sonrió amablemente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, presentándose formalmente como _Key_, el novio de Jonghyun.

Por supuesto que lo hizo, presumió su título sin dudarlo o que pudiera parecer de mal gusto por el énfasis de sus palabras. No le importaba si aquella chica era o no agradable, _Key_ había puesto las cosas en claro desde un inicio.

Jonghyun sonrió. Le parecía adorable cada vez que Kibum dejaba ver sus celos y refrendaba su pertenencia. Jamás le molestó que lo hiciera, porque encontraba tremendamente satisfactorio, placentero y orgulloso el hecho de que alguien le considerara como suyo. Jonghyun se sentía amado y lleno de autoestima por primera vez en lo que iba de su miserable vida. Bajo esa capa de músculos y actitud de niño rebelde y malo, en realidad era una frágil masa de inseguridad disfrazada de un ego mal manejado, pero Kibum siempre vio mucho más allá de eso.

Pero, siendo Kim Jonghyun, no puedes tener algo bueno en la vida y conservarlo intacto por mucho tiempo.

Esa noche, tras haber llevado a cabo una de las mejores actuaciones en la corta e inestable carrera de su banda, la emoción y la felicidad se confundieron con otro sentimiento.

Él la besó, ella le secundó. Un contacto de labios, suave al principio y llevado a su clímax en los escasos cinco segundos que duró. Después de eso Jonghyun entendió la diferencia que siempre supo que existía, pero que desgraciadamente era demasiado torpe como para visualizar.

Sólo había sido un beso; _un beso_ con ella, pero con Kibum, siempre había sido _el beso_.  
Con ella fue una conexión superficial, con _Key_, en cambio, el vínculo provenía desde lo más profundo de sus almas. El problema fue que Jonghyun nunca pudo explicárselo de esa manera.

Una semana después de esa noche no volvieron a hablar de nuevo, ni siquiera pudo verlo por la universidad o en su departamento, _Key_ era bastante bueno en eso de jugar a esconderse cuando no deseaba ser encontrado. Jonghyun trató inútilmente y por todos los medios de hablar con él, de explicarle, de hacerle razonar, pero todo fue en vano porque Kibum jamás le contestó las llamadas, o los mensajes, o los correos electrónicos plagados de disculpas estúpidas y sin sentido.

Días después se enteró por medio de uno de sus amigos en común, que _Key_ había viajado a Daegu a visitar a su familia por las vacaciones que les daba la escuela en el periodo intermedio entre semestres. Tres semanas, veintiún días de permanecer solitario y no poder escuchar su voz, o verle sonreír. Estaba en un suplicio y ya no lo soportaba más, es que ya no se toleraba ni él mismo y deseaba a Kibum de vuelta en su vida con esa magia que le hacía acelerar el corazón de manera natural, incluso, más que con la música a la cual amaba con locura.

Jonghyun supo entonces que había roto el único lazo que le mantenía vivo y alejado de entre toda la basura que había creado a su alrededor.

Pero aun habría una oportunidad, de menos tenía que intentarlo. Y si esa fallaba entonces se encargaría de crearse una más, dos más, las que fuesen necesarias, porque no dejaría a Kibum alejarse de su vida. Lo necesitaba porque lo amaba, porque era de lo único que siempre estuvo seguro, aún sabiendo que no era merecedor de un amor tan puro y desinteresado como el de _Key_.

Tenía que llegar a tiempo a la estación, así tuviera que ir volando llegaría para recibirlo y no dejarle ir de nuevo, aunque también debía que contemplar la posibilidad de que Key ya no quisiera ser atrapado nuevamente.

No, eso no lo iba a permitir.

Aceleró. Con el mismo ímpetu apretó el acelerador que así mismo las lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla mientras recordaba a _Key_ y su rostro, empapado por el mismo dolor que él tenia.

Iba a casi ciento treinta kilómetros por hora sobre la avenida principal que le conducía a la estación de trenes, acelerando conforme el nudo en su garganta crecía, el motor rechinaba por el exceso de presión ejercido

La luz del semáforo cambió a rojo. Alto total. Pero Jonghyun no se detuvo. No quiso hacerlo, o no se había dado cuenta del cambio de señal, realmente no importaba cuál había sido la razón, lo único que tenía en mente era llegar a su destino a toda costa.

Había sido una noche silenciosa de él con sus pensamientos, sin escuchar más ruido que las escenas difusas que le acrecentaban la culpa. Pero aquel encanto se rompió de súbito: las sirenas de unas cuantas patrullas se escuchaban muy cerca de él, cercándole; el molesto sonido se incrementaba hasta llegar a los más hondo se su tímpano, su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado aprisa.

_Mierda, la policía. _

_Tenía que tocarme precisamente ésta noche. _

_Esto definitivamente no se ve bien, seguramente me arrestarán y me llevarán a la estación. ¿Los cargos?, veamos, tengo un largo repertorio de acusaciones listas: pasarse la luz roja, conducir a exceso de velocidad y sin llevar protección... ¡rayos!, salí tan deprisa que olvidé traer mi casco. _

_Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, mi aliento alcohólico me delatará, no creo poder pasar la prueba del alcohol tan fácilmente; será una fianza enorme si me fichan, dinero que por supuesto no tengo. _

_Maldición, no debí haber tomado tanto, me siento mareado, con náuseas y tengo un dolor de cabeza infernal, ni siquiera logro distinguir con claridad a mi alrededor. _

_Creo que esta vez sí se me pasó la mano._

_Hace un frío del demonio, debí haber traído mi chamarra. Supongo que la cárcel debe ser mucho más fría que estar a la intemperie. ¿Y mi celular? Ni siquiera sé en donde dejé mi teléfono, no recuerdo si lo traje conmigo siquiera. Tengo que avisarle a alguien que la policía me detuvo, necesito poder llegar con Kibum._

"_Anda, Jonghyun, tú y tus excesos; que de una buena vez te lleve la policía y te encierre para evitar que sigas dañando a los demás, le harías un favor a la humanidad". _

_Eso sonaría a algo que diría el señor Kim si me viese en este estado tan patético, cielos, casi puedo escucharle con ese mismo tono de "te lo dije". Pero ultimadamente no me importa, después de todo nunca me ha afectado todo lo que ha dicho de mí._

_Pero, Kibum. Él sí que va a matarme. En serio que se va a enfadar mucho conmigo cuando sepa que me arrestaron justo antes de llegar a su lado. No me lo perdonará. Él siempre me lo advirtió y jamás le hice caso. ¡Estúpido que eres Jonghyun! ¡Mil y un veces estúpido!_

—¿Nombre? ¿Edad?

—Kim Jonghyun, veinte años.

—Llévenselo ya.

_¡No, no, no!, ¡esperen!_

_Esto no puede estar pasándome justo ahora. Por favor, tengo que llegar a un lugar, ¡es urgente que lo haga!, de ello depende mi vida._

_Será una larga noche. ¡Maldita sea! de nuevo decepcionaré a Key. Siempre lo hago, tengo una habilidad especial para lograrlo._

_Espérame, Kibum. Dije que haría las cosas bien a partir de ahora y lo cumpliré. Llegaré, aún no sé cómo, pero de alguna manera podré zafarme de esto; sólo...espérame._

Jonghyun observó impaciente su teléfono celular, por quizá décima vez en el lapso de cinco minutos que llevaba aguardando junto la pista de baile, esperando esa llamada o ese mensaje que no llegaba. ¿En dónde demonios se habían metido Minho y _Onew_?, los deja solos por tres minutos para ir a la barra por una de esas cervezas importadas y de repente se esfuman. Si no los conociera tan bien, diría que ese par de locos se habría fugado a un encuentro amoroso furtivo en algún rincón del club.

Era un viernes por la noche, y el lugar estaba atestado de jóvenes que venía exclusivamente para escuchar al mejor _DJ_ del país, y por supuesto que ellos no iban a perdérselo a pesar de que mañana aún tenían clases.

Qué excelente ocasión había elegido para perder a sus amigos entre una multitud de gente desconocida. De algún modo se sentía algo perdido e inseguro, aún a pesar de la confianza que pudiese reflejar, siempre se sentía mejor cuando tenía a alguien conocido a su lado, alguien con quien pudiese hacer toda clase de tonterías sin parecer un completo imbécil.

Para ser sincero, comenzaba a sentirse cohibido; de repente sentía esa incomodidad por tratar de parecer _cool_, pero la realidad es que era de lo más patético: ataviado con ropas que según creía estaban a la moda pero sólo resaltaban más sus defectos, con todas esas miradas encima, sonriéndole burlonamente quizá por el cabello a medio teñir y los extraños y excéntricos pendientes de sus orejas. Jonghyun sonreía lo más confiado que podía pero ni eso le alcanzó para poder omitir un par de comentarios, malintencionados y de mofa, relacionados con su estatura que escuchó de un grupo de chicas cuando pasó frente a ellas.

_Demonios, necesito otro trago._

Acudió a la barra con rapidez, pidiendo otra de esas cervezas japonesas que tanto endulzaban su paladar, dispuesto a retomar el valor que poco a poco había salido ya de su sistema. Entonces, su vista se fijó justo al otro extremo del mostrador multicolor; su corazón latió tan fuerte que le causó un ligero dolor de cabeza, acompañado de la pérdida súbita de aliento.

Definitivamente nada que ver con los efectos del alcohol. Esa sensación sólo la sabía causar el chico de exquisitos mechones rosados en la frente. Recargado sobre la columna central, su mano izquierda adornada por anillos plateados y pulseras de cuero negro, sosteniendo elegantemente una copa de Midori, misma que sus labios, perfectamente curveados, tocaron con delicadeza cuando lo acercó a su boca.

Kibum. Sonríe, ríe y cierra los ojos, y vuelve a sonreír cuando es ahora a Jonghyun a quien mira con esos ojos felinos y artificiosamente coloreados.

—Hey —saludó, acercándose con tiento pero manteniendo una sonrisa. Súbitamente sintió como la confianza regresaba a su cuerpo; _Key_ tenía ese misterioso poder que le hacía sentirse seguro y cómodo en su compañía.

—Hola, tú, señor _"saldré con mis amigos esta noche"_ —bromeó el más joven, sacándole una carcajada al otro.

—Lo mismo digo. Me hubieras dicho que vendrías a este club, hubiéramos tenido otra cita más para añadir a nuestra lista.

Jugueteó, inconscientemente coqueteándole; y Kibum captó el mensaje porque sus mejillas se sonrojaron, levemente, dándole una tonalidad más intensa a su ya de por si naturalmente colorada tez.

Cierto, si la invitación hubiese sido formal, entonces habrían hecho de ese encuentro su cita número cinco en las dos semanas que llevaban saliendo oficialmente en otro plan más que de amigos.

—Nunca me lo preguntaste.

—¿Habrías aceptado? —le cercó, sin dejar de mirar las finas facciones de ese rostro angelical, atento a cada reacción— ¿si te decía que venía a un club como este?

—Eso nunca lo sabrás —sonríe altivo y Jonghyun ríe, sin saber si es de nervios o emoción.

—Apuesto a que sí —le desafió, cerrando su proximidad, mirándole a los ojos sin intención de dejarle ir.

Pero _Key_ no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Les gustaba desafiarse el uno al otro, sostenerse las miradas y estudiándose en sus acciones y reacciones, a ver quién se cansaba primero.

—Luces como un pequeño cachorro perdido, no estás en tu ambiente —el rubio se acercó rompiendo la distancia, desviándose a su lateral. Jonghyun sonrío, creyéndose ganador en la guerrilla de miradas, sin embargo _Key_ hizo un movimiento sorpresivo—. Te ayudo a encontrar tu casa, o, vienes conmigo a la pista —susurró sobre su oído, lo suficientemente cerca como para causarle al mayor un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo.

Jonghyun ya no pudo responder, los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron con el apenas leve contacto del aliento de _Key_ chocar sobre su piel. Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior con los pensamientos muy probablemente impuros que de pronto inundaron su mente.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, en medio del caos, del ruido y de las luces multicolores, una sola mirada de ambos bastó para entender la respuesta. El mayor le tomó de la mano, llevándolo hacia el centro de la pista donde había encontrado un lugar perfecto para bailar.

Jonghyun no era precisamente el ejemplo de la coordinación y de un buen bailarín; a decir verdad casi no tenía ritmo para poner en práctica los movimientos de sus brazos, piernas y cadera en sincronía, él más bien se movía alentado por la sensación que la música causaba en su interior, por aquella energía que le recorría los nervios y le hacían reaccionar con movimientos fuera de lo común o sin lógica alguna. Saltaba a destiempo, giraba sin control y creía que de menos repetía el mismo paso de baile unas veinte veces en lapsos de un minuto.

_Key_, en cambio, poseía un talento natural para combinar el ritmo con su cuerpo, todo lo que él hacía era estético, sensual y provocativo pero sin llegar a ser vulgar; simplemente tenía la delicadeza para hipnotizar a cualquiera con esos movimientos de cadera.

Kibum era demasiado sexy, demasiado perfecto para ser cierto, demasiado bueno para alguien como él. Pero la realidad era que estaba allí con él, estaban saliendo oficialmente y no planeaba dejarlo.

¡Al demonio con las inseguridades! quería estar con Kibum.

Pasaron gran parte de la noche bailando, riendo y disfrutando de la sensación de la música _trance_ que ambientaba el club; se miraban y sonreían, presumiéndose sólo ante ellos las habilidades —o intentos de ello— que poseían. No les interesaba lo demás, ni los amigos perdidos, ni los acompañantes que estaban a pasos de distancia, nada era importante salvo ellos y su noche casual.

Bebieron entre cambio y cambio de ritmos: cerveza, licor, un par de limonadas con agua mineral y un par de tragos de vodka. Era la primera vez que Kibum lo probaba, pero al parecer algo había causado a su sofisticado paladar, que en más de una ocasión le hubo robado el trago a Jonghyun en pos de saborear más de ese sabor intenso.

Notó, por supuesto, que _Key_ podía ser fácilmente embriagado. A esas alturas su felicidad artificial estaba poco por encima de los niveles normales de cualquier persona; Kibum se sonrojaba de más, sus movimientos, aunque igualmente sensuales, comenzaban a ser ligeramente más graciosos, reía con más fuerza ante las cosas más sencillas y su lenguaje se había convertido en diálogos digno de alguna película de comedia.

Pero a Jonghyun le fascinó verle en ese estado de vulnerabilidad superflua, no porque planeara aprovecharse de ello, sino porque ponía en evidencia el lado más tierno y dulce de _Key_, uno que muy pocas veces había visto y que rara vez mostraba, generalmente a otros, en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerle.

—¿Te das cuenta, _Kibummie_ —le quitó el vaso de vodka de las manos, el otro frunció el ceño ante el diminutivo que se había tomado la libertad de ponerle— de que en pocas horas tenemos un examen, y tu y yo estamos aquí, bailando y bebiendo como desenfrenados a las... —miró su reloj— ...dos de la mañana?

Kibum soltó una carcajada, pero el castaño supo que no era por el efecto del alcohol en sus venas.

—¿Y eso te preocupa?

—¿Y a ti no? —bebió de golpe del vaso de vodka, sonriendo como sí fuese la mayor gracia del mundo.

—No, yo sí sé Inglés —le arrebató de nuevo la bebida, tomándola con elegancia y esbozándole una sonrisa.

—¡Ouch! Eso dolió _Bummie._

El mayor echó a reír, jugando un poco su papel melodramático al exagerar los gestos en su rostro y llevándose la mano al pecho.

—¡Ah! No puedes decirme que todas esas horas de estudio extra que te di no te sirvieron. Eres un torpe _Jjong_ —dijo eso último casi riendo. Jonghyun sabía que esa era la manera que tenía _Key_ de decirle que "podrás hacerlo bien".

Kibum le tenía encantado con ese papel de diva, todopoderoso ser que además de hermoso era único en su haber. Sonrió embelesado cuando le observó menear la cabeza y los dedos al ritmo de la música.

Se sintió atraído a él desde la primera vez que le dirigió la palabra en el salón de clases de "Inglés 101" sin tener una jodida idea de lo que _"Hi, my name is Key, nice to meet you!" _significaba. Estaba enamorado de Kibum, seis meses después de amistad y con dos semanas de estar saliendo formalmente. Si _Key_ supiera, aunque probablemente así era, que el castaño moría por tocarle, por abrazarle, por besarle.

Sin embargo, Kibum no era una más de sus conquistas, no deseaba que fuese sólo objeto de una noche; no. Quería hacer las cosas correctamente, porque Kim Kibum era el indicado, lo mejor que le había podido pasar en la vida y era su complemento, su alma gemela.

Diez minutos después y habían decido por las buenas que debían ir a descansar un poco antes de parecer lechuzas en pleno examen, cosa que a _Key_ no le agradó en lo mas mínimo, pues detestaba tener un par de manchas negras debajo de sus ojos, sencillamente no era bueno para el cutis el desvelarse tanto.

Jonghyun terminó por convencerle de llevarlo a su apartamento; no era sano ni seguro dejarle ir solo, en algún taxi de mala muerte, a esas horas de la madrugada y con unas cuantas copas de más. Jonghyun se aseguraría de que Kibum llegara sano y salvo a su casa. Ni loco iba a dejarlo andar solo con tanto pervertido suelto en la ciudad.

—Si estamos juntos, estaremos bien. Nos cuidaremos el uno al otro —le dijo entre sonrisas mientras le pasaba el casco del copiloto.

_Key_ le correspondió con una mirada cómplice mientras se colocaba el artefacto de seguridad y pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, aferrándose a él para inmediatamente sentir la seguridad que emanaba.

—Sí, somos un equipo —susurró sobre su oído antes de escuchar el motor acelerar. Jonghyun sonrió complacido.

Al llegar a su departamento, Kibum encendió una de las lámparas de la estancia, dándole un ligero toque en color rojizo al lugar, nada ostentoso pero sí lo suficiente como para evitar tropezar en la obscuridad.

Era la primera vez que entraba al lugar, un apartamento pequeño pero sumamente acogedor, sencillo pero completamente decorado hasta en el más mínimo detalle; era cálido y olía bien, como a sandía, según le había parecido a Jonghyun. Definitivamente nada que ver con su departamento, totalmente lo opuesto a lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó al ver como Jonghyun quedaba embobado con cualquier adorno con el que se topaba.

—Es muy rosa —rió. En realidad le parecía demasiado femenino para un chico, pero, la cuestión era que _Key_ no era cualquier chico— está bien, es agradable —asintió.

Le sonrió con dulzura, casi como cohibido del tono en que había dicho que sí, que le gustaba mucho la decoración del lugar, como no creyéndose que algún día pensaría que ese tipo de cosas curiosas le serían agradables. Kibum imitó el gesto cuando vio a Jonghyun acercarse muy lentamente hacia donde se encontraba.

A cada paso que daba hacia sonar las llaves de su moto, incrustadas dentro del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón. Jugueteaba con ellas entre sus dedos, estaba nervioso, se había quedado sin habla durante los cinco segundos —y contando— que había comenzado a ver a _Key_ a los ojos. De repente le pareció que el muchacho de cabello rubio emitía un brillo magenta vibrante que sobresalía a pesar de la poca iluminación que había.

—Gracias, por traerme —agradeció, rozando la punta de sus dedos contra el brazo inquieto de Jonghyun. El mayor bajó la mirada sin dejar de sonreír como idiota. Key tenía sobre de él un poder inexplicable que le podía hacer perder la lógica y razón de sus actos.

—Ya me voy —dijo, pasándose la mano por el cabello a modo de apaciguar los nervios. No es el efecto del vodka, eso lo tenía muy en claro— que descanses, _Bum_—

Iba a reír, pero fue acallado por los labios de Kibum en un beso que le tomó por sorpresa.

Quiso cerrar con broche de oro la noche al llamarle nuevamente _"Bummie",_ para disfrutar, antes de ir a dormir plácidamente, de la pequeña e infantil rabieta que sabía haría por el descontento del nuevo apodo. Le encantaba hacerle eso.

Suave, cálido, delicioso; único. Todo aquello ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que había estado imaginando que sería su primer beso con _Key_, había superado por mucho sus expectativas. Sus manos delicadas le tomaron por la nunca, y no dudó, ni un segundo, en hacer lo que tanto había estado deseando. Pero Kibum le llevaba ya la ventaja, pues él mismo era el que había tomado la iniciativa que tanto dudó de implementar.

Ya no pensaba, simplemente dejó que la sensación de electricidad recorriera sus venas causándole estremecer cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. _Key_ le besó y el le correspondió a propósito, porque explotaba de ganas por probar esa dulce boca en forma de corazón que se había pasado toda la noche seduciéndolo e instigándole a degustar.

Jonghyun le tomó por la cintura, rodeando la ligera curvatura de su cuerpo, recorriéndole la espalda en caricias que claramente le decían que no le dejaría ir, no ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos. Ladeó el rostro sin romper el beso, cerró los ojos y siguió la reminiscencia de licor que había quedado en su boca. Demonios, es que el vodka jamás le supo tan bien hasta que lo probó directamente de los labios de Kibum.

No quería, ni planeaba separarse más que para retomar el aliento cuando fuese necesario. Aquello era demasiado agradable como para dejarlo. Sonrieron entre besos, sus manos hacían el resto y el calor natural de sus cuerpos les dio la pauta para seguir.

Continuaron el camino directamente hasta la habitación, _Key_ dirigiéndole de espaldas mientras sus bocas luchaban entre risas, sonrisas y besos salvajes y dulces.

Toparon a oscuras contra la cama y Jonghyun se encargó de atraparle bajo su cuerpo, rodeándole por la cintura y tocando por donde sus ropas le abrieran paso. El rubio le atrajo con un beso profundo, tomando su rostro entre las manos mientras el mayor se ocupaba de acariciar sus caderas con cierto desenfreno.

Jonghyun bajó por su cuello, devorando cada centímetro de la blanquecina piel con sus dientes y prácticamente arrancándole la camisa en tono aguamarina que llevaba. Observó su pecho subir y bajar a ritmo acompasado, lo acarició en toda su extensión con la palma de la mano, sintiendo el calor emanando de esa perfecta anatomía, delgada pero hermosa a su vista y deleitable a su tacto. _Key_ comenzó a gemir, mordiéndose el labio para tratar de contener la sensación que le causaba el tener la lengua de Jonghyun jugando con sus tetillas.

No tardaron mucho en retirarse el resto de sus ropas; tal vez era, en cierta medida, el efecto del alcohol en sus venas lo que les ayudó a desinhibirse y decidirse a dar el paso que los había llevado directamente a la cama; sin embargo, la manera en que sus besos eran correspondidos por el otro y el modo en que sus manos parecían encajar a la perfección en la morfología ajena los llevaba a concluir que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

No era la primera vez para ninguno de los dos; se sabían el proceso, los métodos y los trucos para gozar de una relación sexual óptima; sin embargo, había un pequeño aspecto que hacía diferente a esta ocasión, y ese era que ambos estaban enamorados, muy probablemente, en igualdad de condiciones el uno del otro.

No necesitaron decírselo para saberlo, bastó con el hecho de que las mismas sensaciones se multiplicaban en intensidad, sintiéndose cómodos y confiados de con quien estaban; no fue necesario preguntar, sus miradas hablaron por sí mismas cuando se encontraron momentos antes de besarse y fundirse en un solo cuerpo.

Jonghyun jadeaba y gruñía por encima del hombro del menor, llevando sus manos a recorrerle la espalda y bajar por sus muslos, posándose con fuerza sobre su bien formado trasero, ayudándole en el vaivén que sus caderas realizaban, haciéndole sentirse en la gloria por el estrecho interior que le apresaba. _Key_ deliraba, se mantenía sujeto clavando las uñas sobre la espalda ancha del castaño, gimiendo su nombre contra su oído a medida que los movimientos arreciaban.

Un par más de embestidas y Kibum se corrió sobre su vientre sin necesidad de ser tocado; su respiración aún era agitada cuando Jonghyun, cambiando de posición para colocarlo de espaldas a la cama, arremetió de nuevo contra su cuerpo sin perder el ritmo vigoroso. El menor enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, buscando acercarse más de lo que ya era posible, tirando de sus cabellos buscando soporte; piel con piel, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, de sus gemidos inundando el ambiente y mezclándose con la repetición de palabras incoherentes cuando el placer les nubló los sentidos.

—¡Jonghyun...! —gimoteó, el aludido había alcanzado a golpear el punto más sensible en su interior. Arqueó la espalda como señal de que pronto alcanzaría su clímax por segunda vez.

El mayor se mordió el labio inferior al sentir la excitación correr por sus venas, estremeciéndose con las reacciones del hermoso cuerpo debajo de él. Kibum temblaba, tensando los músculos y dejando escapar un lloriqueo cuando su orgasmo llegó. Jonghyun terminó dentro de él llenándole de su esencia mientras pronunciaba su nombre entre jadeos.

Se dejó caer exhausto sobre el rubio, quien le recibió entre sus brazos, descansando su cabeza contra la almohada, respirando jadeante con la boca entreabierta. Cerró los ojos y sintió los suaves labios de Jonghyun robarle algunos besos tiernos.

Jonghyun sonrió, y percibió ser imitado por el rubio con el mismo gesto de satisfacción plena. La sensación de ese momento era indescriptible, el sabor aun impregnado en su saliva le indicaba que no era un sueño, que el y _Key_ sí acababan de hacer el amor y reposaban juntos aún.

No era lo que tenía planeado esa noche, no deseaba jugar el papel del chico lujurioso y atrabancado por obtener lo que deseaba. Todo había sido tan espontáneo que ni planeado hubiese salido tan bien como había sido.

Kibum le besó, ya con el ritmo normalizado y entre caricias suaves y delicadas, explorando su piel. Le miró y sonrió, frotando su nariz contra la ajena, ligeramente fría ya pasado el efecto del alcohol.

—Quiero aclarar algo —habló captando la atención del mayor. Jonghyun permanecía recostado sobre él, acariciándole el pecho en besos— no me acosté contigo sólo porque estuviera ebrio —puntualizó con decoro.

—Y yo no me acosté contigo porque creyera que lo estabas —explicó, entre burlón e inocente, recibiendo un beso en respuesta. Sonrió.

—¿Entonces? —le cuestiono el rubio pasando los dedos por entre sus cabellos.

—Quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo.

_Key_ rió ligeramente, encontrándose con la maliciosa sonrisa de Jonghyun; el mayor comenzó con otra sesión de besos repartidos a lo largo de su piel.

—Y todo gracias a que yo te besé —suspiró altivo, cerrando los ojos ante la sensación de los labios ajenos devorándole— Tengo que enseñarte aún muchos trucos, mi pequeño e inexperto cachorro.

—Por favor, sólo hazlo —susurró sin perder la armonía de sus besos. De nuevo su boca bajó por su cuello, aprisionándolo y dejando alguna que otra marca visiblemente a propósito.

A Jonghyun le pareció que el corazón le saldría por el pecho en cualquier momento: había escuchado entre suaves gemidos un "te amo" por parte de _Key_, repitiéndolo un par de veces más cuando sus miradas se encontraron en medio de las caricias.

—Y yo a ti, _Bummie._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom**: SHINee  
**Autor Original**: Katja Kitayima  
**Concurso:** Dino Party Blinger (13/04/06) Formato de Corea del Sur  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Disclaimer:** SHINee pertenece a SM Entertainment, todos los derechos reservados para su empresa, aquí usados sin fines lucrativos, de fans para fans.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 2: Negro**

_Kibum, te amo._

_Demonios…no me siento muy bien que digamos._

_Creo que elegí el peor momento y lugar para quedarme dormido. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí en la estación de policía?_

_¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que pude quedarme dormido?, ahora sí lo arruine todo, ya no llegué a tiempo para esperar a Key. ¿Y si él cree que ya no me importa? ¡Maldición!, ¡una y otra vez, maldición!_

_Pero…aún esta obscuro por aquí. Me pregunto qué hora será, ¿Acaso habré dormido tanto?, ¿estará por amanecer?, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es que llegué aquí, pero los policías debieron haberme traído en la patrulla. ¿Y mi motocicleta?, ¿la habrán confiscado?_

_Este lugar en verdad es muy silencioso, además, creo que soy el único idiota al que arrestaron hoy, no escucho a nadie más en esta celda._

_Y este maldito dolor de cabeza que no se me quita. Me duele el cuello, y los hombros. Creo que he estado durmiendo en una muy mala posición, ¡genial!_

_Sin embargo, no tenía idea que estos lugares fueran tan cómodos realmente. No parece como en las películas en donde solo hay bancas de metal. Al menos esto se siente acojinado, pero el dolor de espalda esta matando. Me pregunto si podrán darme una aspirina, vamos, no creo que sean tan crueles como para negármelo, y de paso, algo de agua; muero de sed y tengo tantas náuseas, creo que la resaca ha empezado._

_Sigo sin creer como pude ser tan idiota. No debí tomar tanto, quizá entonces hubiera podido llegar a tiempo para ver a Kibum, pero nadie sabe siquiera que estoy aquí. Sigo sin saber en dónde dejé mi teléfono, y no recuerdo que me hayan dado mi derecho de llamada._

_Tal vez empiecen a buscarme si ven que no regresé a clases, quizás Minho y Onew se den cuenta de que no he regresado y empezaran a preguntar por mí en hospitales, alguna morgue...o la cárcel. Espero que a ese par se les ocurra buscarme aquí, al menos creo que Minho sí lo imaginaría._

_¿A quién quiero engañar?, nadie notará que no estoy._

_Ni mis amigos, de los cuales dos de ellos tiene mejores cosas que hacer que ocuparse de mis tonterías, ni mi supuesta familia no sanguínea que debe de estar en alguna playa caribeña vacacionando sin recordar a la falsa oveja negra del rebaño de los Kim._

_Ni siquiera...tal vez ni siquiera Kibum note que no estoy. Tal vez él ya se olvidó de mí._

_¡Maldición!_

_¿Por qué aún tengo mucho sueño?, siento los ojos pesados, me siento tan débil, y no tengo fuerzas ni para querer moverme de esta posición, de hecho creo que el cuerpo me hormiguea. Y el dolor, este jodido dolor de cabeza que me está taladrando los nervios, jamás había tenido una jaqueca tan fuerte y por tantas horas._

_Es curioso, se supone que las cárceles no deberían ser tan cómodas, y mucho menos tan silenciosas. Aún tengo algo de frío, pero de algún modo se siente cálido, todo esto es demasiado tranquilo y confortable, no escucho ruido, ni voces, creo que no hay nadie cuidando la celda. Debe ser ya de madrugada, el cambio de turno suele ser largo a estas horas._

_Creo que no es tan malo como creí, a excepción del terrible dolor que me aqueja las náuseas._

_Esperen…_

_Mierda, siento que vomitaré en cualquier momento. Y ese extraño olor a alcohol ha estado en el ambiente todo este rato, mi nariz arde y me duele al respirar._

_No, un momento; esto es algo diferente._

_No, no estoy en la estación de policía enjaulado en una de esas horribles cárceles. Esto, se siente como si estuviese recostado, pero parece más como una cama o un sillón demasiado cómodo y suave. No lo sé, no lo recuerdo con exactitud._

_¡Rayos! ¿Acaso tomé tanto como para no tener ni una miserable idea de lo que hice?_

_¡Estúpido que eres Jonghyun! Ni siquiera recuerdas qué hiciste ni en dónde te encuentras.__  
__¿Y si todo fue un sueño?, ¿y si bebí tanto que me quedé dormido, y simplemente soñé que iba por Kibum a la estación?_

_¡Doblemente estúpido! Esa realidad ni siquiera existió. Ni siquiera pude hacer algo bien y tan sencillo como estar en la estación del tren a las ocho y media en punto ¿Y si Key piensa que no fui por él porque ya no me importa?_

_Cielos, estoy demasiado confundido, perdí por completo la noción del tiempo y del lugar._

_Todo esto en verdad se siente muy extraño. Aún si fuera mi departamento en donde estoy, nunca fue tan agradable, y mucho menos mi cama, jamás ha estado tan cálida y confortable, excepto cuando Kibum y yo estábamos en ella; sólo cuando Key esta aquí es que todo se siente de maravilla._

_Un momento._

_Esto, se siente bien._

_Es como un ligero calor en mi mano; lo siento, y poco a poco va incrementándose, es muy suave lo que están tocando mis dedos. Esta sensación...yo la conozco._

_Creo que todo comienza a aclararse por fin, la luz me lastima un poco los ojos pero al menos la cabeza ya no me duele tanto. Puedo percibir que algo extraño y pesado oprime mi pecho, siento que no puedo respirar por completo._

_Joder, de nuevo ese suplicio en mi hombro, siento que mi brazo va a estallar, algo hace mucha presión contra él y no puedo moverlo. Duele, necesito algo que me calme el dolor, si pudiera tan sólo estirar mi brazo al cajón de mi buró…._

_Pero...un momento._

_Esta no es mi habitación._

_Esas no son mis cortinas; esa no es mi televisión; esas no son mis paredes llenas de cuadros; ésta no es mi cama; éstas no son mis cosas, nada de esto es mío._

_¿Qué es esto?_

_Hay alguien más aquí, es alguien más quien sostiene mi mano, de ahí viene ese calor. ¡Yo conozco ese gorro rosa que está frente a mí!_

_Yo sé quien es él._

_¿Kibum?_

_Sí, sí, eres tú mi Bummie. Y lo sé, porque aunque no puedo distinguir tu rostro, sé que eres tú por ese horrible gorro tejido que traes en la cabeza; sé que es tuyo porque yo te lo regalé cuando cumplimos nuestro primer mes juntos. Tú me dijiste entonces que el color era "espantosamente pálido para ti" y que jamás lo usarías, pero yo sabía que te había gustado más de lo que tus palabras decían._

_Key, ¿qué está sucediendo?, ¿por qué estás aquí?, ¿por qué estoy yo aquí?_

—_Bummie..._ —su voz fue casi como un susurro, un débil gimoteo. Aún a pesar del silencio que reinaba en la habitación, no pudo hacer que aquel sonido saliera de su garganta— _Key_...—dijo de nuevo en un intento por llamar la atención del rubio, quien al parecer no podía escucharle por tener la cabeza escondida entre sus propios brazos haciéndola de almohada— Kibum...

Casi gritó. Sintió la vibración en su pecho, dolorosa hasta las lágrimas cuando pudo finalmente dejarse oír. Cerró los ojos ante la sensación de tortura que le inundó el cuerpo entero. La mano que le sujetaba comenzó a cerrar fuerza contra la suya.

—Jonghyun...—llevó la mano a sus labios, dejándole un beso que duró más que sólo un roce.

Apenas y pudo distinguir lo que tenía al frente; su visión, al principio borrosa, se fue aclarando hasta develar la imagen que tanto había ansiado ver desde casi un mes atrás. _Key_ estaba allí junto a él, sosteniéndole fuertemente la mano entre las suyas como si temiera perderle, su rostro no tenía ninguna sonrisa en él más que un semblante de ansiedad envuelto en lágrimas que no cesaban de caer por sus mejillas.

La impresión fue demasiado fuerte: jamás había visto a Kibum llorar de esa manera tan desesperada y desinhibida frente a sus ojos. No comprendía qué era lo que le causaba tanto dolor como para no poder controlarlo.

—Kibum...—le llamó, igualmente acongojado— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. No podía soportar verle sufrir de esa manera tan descomunal.

Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto: observó, con cierta confusión y reacción tardía, que estaba postrado en una cama de hospital, invadido de agujas e inmovilizado en la casi la mitad de su cuerpo por vendajes y algunos metales.

Pero no lo entendía, su mente en estos momentos no podía procesar dos hechos a la vez: a él y a Kibum.

—¿En verdad no recuerdas nada? —le preguntó aún sin calmar lágrimas, más que para hablar lo poco que pudiese articular.

—Yo no...—cerró los ojos tratando de indagar algo, pero lo único que vino a su mente fue un destello de luz.

_Key_ acarició su brazo con suavidad, sin dejar de entrelazar sus manos mientras le observaba casi en estado de hipnotismo que le abrumaba.

—Tuviste un accidente, en tu estúpida motocicleta —mantuvo el tono de seriedad a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba en ese momento de gritarle con todas sus fuerzas— conducías a exceso de velocidad y chocaste, contra un estúpido auto, porque no te detuviste cuando tenías que hacerlo. Eres un idiota Kim Jonghyun, un estúpido individuo con una estúpida motocicleta que no sabe cuando frenar.

Esa misma mano que segundos antes le tenía sujeto con suavidad, ahora le asfixiaba con la misma intensidad de las lágrimas que el rubio había dejado nuevamente fluir. Esta vez, Jonghyun las sintió caer sobre su piel, quemándole hasta los huesos.

—Perdón...—susurró ante la inminente llegada de sus propias lágrimas.

—Tú, idiota...—finalmente explotó en llanto, se limpió el rostro lo más que pudo para hacerle frente a pesar de su evidente agonía. Su semblante no cambió a pesar de la mirada de cachorro herido que Jonghyun tenía— hace trece días, y quince horas, y cuarenta y siete minutos que estabas en coma; los doctores dijeron que probablemente ya no despertarías, pero, ahí vas tú, siempre a llevarles la contraria a todos y a todo. Te gusta eso, ¿no?

—_Bummie_—musitó— lo siento, yo…

—Te odio tanto, Jonghyun.

No fue sólo el dolor físico que comenzó a presentar en cuanto tuvo consciencia de su realidad, así como tampoco era el hecho de que el efecto de los analgésicos empezaba a desaparecer; este _dolor_ que sentía provenía de mucho más adentro, viniendo con más fuerza y le estaba carcomiendo todo lo que aún quedaba de vida en él.

Jonghyun comenzó a llorar a pesar de que su pecho ardía más que el mismo infierno. No pudo contener las lágrimas ni las emociones que tenía atrapadas desde hacía tiempo, simplemente era ya demasiada tensión y dolor para dejarla guardada; su pequeña caja de Pandora había llegado a su límite una vez que escuchó a _Key_ decirle cuánto lo odiaba.

—Lo...siento...—murmuró ya casi sin voz. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo temblaba y tenía el rostro hecho una piltrafa por la humedad de las lágrimas que caían. Tal vez Jonghyun sólo estaba asustado.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Repitió la frase sin cesar como especie de tortura hacia sí mismo, a estas alturas ya no tenía fuerzas para nada más; se había herido a sí mismo y herido a Kibum en el proceso de lidiar consigo y su abismo, algo que jamás se perdonaría ni esperaba obtener.

Se estremeció. El rubio se acercó a su rostro lo suficiente como para hacer que sus frentes descansaran una sobre la otra. El toque cálido y suave de las manos de _Key_ sobre sus mejillas le llenó de una nueva clase de escalofrío que jamás había sentido, pero que comenzó a apaciguar la agonía que le estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Esa era precisamente la magia de Kibum, el poder de tomar algo tan notablemente podrido y dañado y comenzar a sanarlo.

—¿Tienes acaso una maldita idea de todo lo que sufrí, esperando saber si ibas a despertar o no?, ¿del tormento de pensar en qué sucedería si te ibas? He estado aquí contigo, día y noche tomando de tu mano, sólo para que supieras que no te iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente Kim Jonghyun. Aún te odio y estoy muy enfadado contigo por haberme hecho esto, no sé si voy a perdonarte —susurraba cada palabra mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las del mayor.

—Te amo Kibum —dijo finalmente, en un tono lastimero y muy agudo para su tono de voz, tras un par de gimoteos que le llevaron a romper nuevamente en llanto.

No se le ocurría nada más que decir excepto por la única cosa que siempre tuvo clara y le sostenía de algún modo entre los monstruos de su propio ser que le estaban hundiendo.

—También te amo _Jjong_...

_Key_ le acarició el rostro delicadamente con la punta de sus dedos, tratando de limpiar el rastro de sus lágrimas. Besó sus labios muy suavemente, quedándose en esa posición algunos segundos más mientras sentía que el castaño se relajaba. Repitió la operación un par de veces más hasta que supo que ritmo se había estabilizado.

Dieron las dos con quince de la mañana cuando Jonghyun finalmente había despertado, exactamente trece días después del accidente. Para ser sinceros, el médico de turno aún estaba algo sorprendido de que hubiese salido de ese estado de coma tan crítico, fue casi como un milagro; sus heridas habían sido bastante graves, sobre todo el traumatismo en el cráneo que le había conducido a caer en ese estado, literalmente su cabeza había chocado contra el parabrisas del otro coche, golpeado y rebotado varias veces contra el pavimento antes de detenerse contra la acera.

Aún debía seguir en observación algunos días más en el hospital, pero el médico les brindó un panorama muy alentador. Fue quizá mera suerte, pues las estadísticas realmente no le favorecían; pero siempre existen las excepciones a la regla, y Jonghyun era todo un experto en esa materia.

—¿Aún sientes dolor? —preguntó, susurrando a su oído.

_Key_ yacía recostado junto a él en la misma cama, entrelazando sus dedos con los del mayor que no estaban inmovilizados por el yeso. Llevaban poco más de una hora reposando en igualdad de posición, observando fijamente el techo de la habitación y como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el.

—Ya no mucho —aspiró tranquilamente entrecerrando los ojos— bendito ibuprofeno —sonrió tenuemente causando la leve risilla del rubio.

—Eres tan extraño —sonrió con ternura y ambos terminaron riendo.

—¿Cómo supiste lo que me había pasado?, pretendía llegar a la estación esa noche pero...

Le preguntó repentinamente. _Key_ giró el rostro para observarle un instante antes de acurrucarse junto a sus cabellos.

—Me pusiste como contacto en caso de emergencias.

—Ahhhh, cierto...esas tontas tarjetas de identificación, al menos sirvieron para algo.

Jonghyun no podía verle el rostro en ese momento, pero adivinó, por el tono de voz a punto de quebrarse, que _Key_ aún estaba algo impactado por los hechos. Se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, sólo tomándole de la mano en caricias mientras permanecían sin hablar en espera del amanecer.

—Intenté llamar a tus padres —rompió el sigilo— pero nadie contestó.

Jonghyun sonrió amargamente. No le sorprendía el hecho realmente, desde hace varios años que prácticamente había roto los nexos con su familia postiza; ni ellos lo necesitaban a él, ni él a ellos, después de todo el integrante ajeno y adoptado era él.  
Dolía, sí, pero así eran las cosas y no quedaba de otra más que sobrevivir por él mismo y con sus propios recursos como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Kibum le acarició el brazo delicadamente en toda su extensión. Notó la pequeña tensión acumularse en sus músculos al escucharle nombrar a los demás integrantes del malvado clan de los Kim; él sabía toda la historia y no estaba de acuerdo en cómo le habían prácticamente olvidado y echado de la familia, pero, siempre había estado allí para Jonghyun cuando lo necesitara y ser su familia en esos casos en que la nostalgia y las lágrimas se apoderaban de él, o simplemente cuando necesitaba escuchar un "me siento orgulloso de ti".

—Descuida, deben estar en alguna montaña esquiando o tomando el sol en alguna playa a miles de kilómetros de aquí. De todas formas les importa un carajo lo que me pase.

—Lo siento...

—Está bien, no te preocupes —expresó ya en un tono más suave.

—Realmente no te odio tanto como dije...lo sabes ¿no?

_Key_ habló tras nuevamente un rato de permanecer en silencio. Esta vez el tono que usó fue más condescendiente que antes, incluso a _JJong_ le pareció haber percibido un poco de remordimiento en sus palabras. El mayor de los Kim sonrió con dulzura, girando la vista para poder ver, aunque fuese de reojo, el rostro de finas facciones de Kibum.

—Lo sé, _baby_, lo sé —Jonghyun hizo más intenso el contacto de sus manos.

—Me asustaste mucho...

El menor alzó el cuerpo para poder besarle, una vez más, en los labios y recostarse de nuevo a su lado, sin perder el nexo de sus manos. Jonghyun había podido percibir su miedo, el hecho de que ahora usara un tono tan sumiso en su habla y no le estuviera regañando más sólo le indicaba lo mucho que Kibum había estado sufriendo y la cantidad de estrés acumulado por el susto.

—Lo siento mucho _Bummie_, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño...

Expresó con la voz más suave que la culpa le permitió. Realmente estaba consciente de que cada lagrima derramada por Kibum era expresamente por su causa, no sólo lo del accidente, no sólo por lo del beso; ahora que lo pensaba, había cometido muchos más errores de los que creía, y en todos ellos siempre terminaba _Key_ involucrado. Eso, en definitiva, no le agradó, y no se oponía al castigo que ahora estaba recibiendo por haberle hecho tanto mal.

Quiso esperar una respuesta por parte del menor, pero éste ya se había quedado profundamente dormido, acurrucado a su lado y descansando su rostro junto al suyo. La tensión a la que había estado sujeto finalmente le había vencido y su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo más; tampoco el de él.

El ruido matutino de las enfermeras y de la máquina anunciando que el medicamento se había acabado terminó por despertarles. Apenas las ocho de la mañana y Jinki y Minho ya estaban allí, como todos los días desde el accidente, para un día más de visita y optimismo. Esta vez, sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas y no se inmutaron en expresar lo contentos que estaban de tener a su amigo de vuelta.

Jinki no pudo aguantar las lágrimas de felicidad que fluían cuando vio a Jonghyun sonreírle y saludarle, con mucho esfuerzo, con su mano libre a pesar de las circunstancias.

Minho, aunque carente de emociones —positivas— en la mayoría de las veces, esta vez tuvo que dejarse embrujar en el encanto y sonreírle a su amigo mientras besaba su frente y le revolvía los cabellos, y claro, finalizando con un "si vuelves a hacernos algo como esto, te juro que te patearé tan fuerte que te mandaré a China de un sólo golpe" que murmuró sobre su oído antes de levantarse y reír como idiota por las expresiones de su mejor amigo.

El cuarto ahora parecía estar lleno de vida a comparación con los días sombríos y silenciosos que habían pasado esos tres, intentando por todos los medios de traer a Jonghyun de donde sea que se encontrara: Jinki solía quedarse horas poniéndole su música favorita mientras realizaba una conversación sobre los pros y contras de cada pieza musical; Minho simplemente se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba leerle el periódico del día, mayormente enfocándose en las noticias deportivas, pero siempre tenía sus treinta minutos del día destinados, a leerle también, algunos pasajes de sus libros favoritos de Edgar Allan Poe o Franz Kafka.

Kibum prácticamente vivió allí todos esos días muy a pesar de lo quisquilloso que era para ese tipo de cosas, pero no le importó, simplemente no quería alejarse ni un minuto de su lado por temor a no estar cuando despertara. Pasaba el tiempo recostado a su lado, tomándole de la mano y acariciándole el rostro, retirando de su frente los mechones de cabello que acicalaba con ternura, "para que cuando despiertes te veas presentable y muy guapo", le decía Kibum sin dejar de sonreírle a pesar del sufrimiento. Le hablaba de lo bonito que estaba el día o de lo mucho que estaba lloviendo y que podía verse un arco iris desde la ventana, le platicaba de cada uno de esos momentos que pasaron juntos, de las tonterías que hacían y de los problemas en los que se metían; de las risas y de los abrazos, de los besos y de las palabras de amor, de los poemas y las canciones que le había escrito y que por las noches solía cantarle al oído antes de dormir lo que pudiera.

Esos días fueron agónicos, pero ninguno quiso darse por vencido porque creían que Jonghyun era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer, aún a pesar de la mala imagen en que él mismo se tenía y por el infierno que se había creado en su interior.

—Hierba mala nunca muere —le dijo Minho, torturándole entre juegos con los dedos sobre el rostro, a sabiendas de que el mayor no podía moverse.

—Sigues en mi lista, Choi Minho —balbuceaba molesto el castaño sin poder defenderse más que con palabras.

Afortunadamente para él, fue Kibum quien le salvaba de los martirios impuestos por Minho, regañando al más alto y consintiendo a Jonghyun con algunos besos. Jinki no paraba de reír ante la escena mientras aprovechaba para comer la sopa de pollo que había traído la enfermera para la comida del paciente.

Tras un par de horas de animosidad entre amigos, Jonghyun notó que _Key_ estaba visiblemente cansado, lo sabía por el tamaño de sus ojeras que se hacían todavía más contrastantes con el tono de leche de su piel y por la extrema delgadez que presentaba. Y no era para más, se sentía responsable por el insomnio de su novio, por las noches en vela y de mala alimentación que seguramente había llevado a cabo por cuidarle, y de las miles de lágrimas que seguramente no le contaría que derramó mientras esperaba por él en ese cuarto solitario.

No entendía por qué parecía que _Key_ había olvidado todo, el motivo de su huída a Daegu y los regaños propinados cuando despertó. Ahora parecía como si nada hubiese sucedido y le estuviera recompensando con mimos y cariños por algo que no lo merecía.

Suspiró sin dejar de observarle, era ahora a él a quien el miedo comenzaba a invadirle.

Pudo convencerlo de que fuese a su casa, a bañarse, a comer y a dormir; de que fuera a la escuela y se pusiera al corriente con sus materias, porque seguramente había pedido permiso para ausentarse tanto tiempo y no permitiría que Kibum arruinase su semestre de gastronomía sólo por sus estupideces.

_Key_ aceptó, renegado y de mala gana, pero al final seducido por la sonrisa y ojos de cachorro del castaño, no sin antes hacerles jurar, casi con firma de notario, a Minho y Jinki que prometían cuidarle mientras estuviera ausente.

"Vigilaré que no salga huyendo por la ventana" bromeó Minho para tratar de suavizar el ambiente, después de todo sabía que Jonghyun se sentía incómodo por ser él la causa y razón de esos malos días.

—Te veré en un rato —le dijo el rubio con dulzura mientras sellaba sus labios con los ajenos— te amo _Jonghyunnie_—susurró acariciándole el rostro con suavidad.

—También te amo —respondió sólo para que el menor le escuchara.

Le miró salir de la habitación, regresándose en un par de ocasiones para sonreírle y mandarle un beso al aire. Jonghyun le devolvió la sonrisa, embelesado por su belleza tanto externa como interna a pesar de los sucesos. Kibum en verdad era especial y lo amaba demasiado como para dañarle de nuevo.

Y eso era algo que ya no se permitiría llevar a cabo porque, esta vez, sí haría las cosas correctas.

Tan sólo cuatro días fuera del hospital y el dolor ya le estaba acribillando lo poco que le quedaba de vida.

Estiró el brazo derecho con lentitud, tratando con extremo cuidado de que sus pocos huesos sanos no se rompieran al instante, literalmente pudo escuchar cómo crujían por debajo de la cantidad de músculo tonificado. Asombroso, y doloroso ciertamente.

Gimoteó, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño en cuanto sintió que llegaba a su límite de dilatación. Afortunadamente para él, había alcanzado con éxito la botella de vidrio obscuro sobre la mesa antes de quedar como un costal de huesos quebrados. La cadera le dolía tanto que aún le aterraba la idea de no volver a ponerse en pie, la espalda le estaba matando con punzadas y comenzaba a marearse por la falta de oxígeno, cortesía del soporte ortopédico que comprimía su cuello sin piedad.

Suspiró. Sabía que se merecía todo ese castigo corporal por estúpido, pero, a veces pensaba que la vida le estaba cobrando con intereses extra, muy altos por cierto, todo aquello que debía.

La factura final: fractura de tibia, fractura de húmero y mano izquierda, múltiples contusiones y golpes en todo el cuerpo, raspones, heridas y todo aquello que le dejara marcas rojizas en la piel, y por si fuera poco, estaría confinado a usar un muy molesto collarín por al menos un par de meses. Eso sin contar los traumatismos sufridos en la cabeza por el impacto, el cual casi lo deja sin despertar. Esperaba que aquello no le hubiese afectado más a su ya de por sí dañado estado de salud mental.

—Oye, oye, no puedes tomar eso.

Casi pudo percibir el sabor amargo de la cerveza en sus labios, pero su mejor amigo se había encargado de frustrarle la tentación del modo más cruel. Protestó en un lamento con la poca fuerza que le quedaba: el chico alto le había arrebatado con gran disgusto la botella de la mano, la misma que le había costado tanto trabajo obtener tras aprovechar el descuido vigía por parte de Jinki que había ido momentáneamente a la cocina.

—Minhoooo...—se quejó lastimosamente

—Tú no aprendes ¿verdad?

—Sólo quería un trago, tengo sed —suplicó, exagerando un poco sus gestos naturales por el dolor.

—Ahí tienes tu vaso de agua, tómatela si quieres —dijo con molestia, señalando el vaso de agua con un pajilla, para finalmente llevar la botella a su boca y darle un gran sorbo sin inmutarse ante la mirada asesina de su amigo.

—Idiota...—masculló entre dientes, tratando de recargarse de nuevo sobre el sofá entre muecas de dolor e incomodidad por no poder moverse normalmente.

—Ya deja de quejarte, tú solito te lo buscaste —dijo, tras sentir la mirada malhumorada de su amigo, casi al punto del sollozo— Y ahora come algo para que tomes tus medicamentos.

Jinki cogió entre sus manos el pequeño platón con sopa de fideos que había preparado, tomando un poco con los palillos y acercándoselos a la boca, pero Jonghyun los rechazó apretando sus labios con fuerza ante el impedimento de no ser capaz de girar el rostro.

—Come —ordenó el mayor de todos sin dejar de acercarle el bocado. Nuevamente Jonghyun se negó con sonidos guturales.

—Eres todo un niño malcriado —le acusó Minho mientras cambiaba de canal al juego de futbol soccer y comenzaba a comer de su propio tazón.

—No tengo hambre.

Dijo como un intento de defensa de argumento, pero _Onew_ fue demasiado habilidoso como para desaprovechar la oportunidad y le metió el bocado a la fuerza. Jonghyun ya no protestó; la limitación de sus movimientos le complicó el actuar rápidamente y tuvo que resignarse a tragar los fideos aun sin masticarlos siquiera.

—Buen chico —le sonrió el mayor de todos con esa dulzura y gentileza que sólo Jinki poseía. Intentó repetir la operación.

—_Onew,_perdón, pero en serio no tengo hambre. Tengo náuseas, y me duele la cabeza

Se lo había dicho en un tono lastimero pero amable y muy sincero, lo menos que quería en ese momento era herir los sentimientos de su amigo, después de todo él y Minho llevaban cuidándole desde que le dieron de alta del hospital, turnándose para pasar la noche allí y atenderle en sus medicaciones y cuidados.

No era fácil, por no decir imposible, moverse por él mismo con medio cuerpo paralizado y con la otra en calidad de "frágil, manéjese con cuidado".Tenía suerte de seguir vivo a pesar de todo.

—Si _Key_ estuviera aquí, ya te habría hecho comer aunque no quisieras.

Y helo ahí, un largo e incómodo momento de silencio, coincidiendo, incluso, con el televisor y un instante también de inexplicable sigilo.

—¡Pero él no está aquí!... ya no más —respondió incrementando súbitamente el volumen de voz, nervioso y agitado. Jinki había tocado, sin quererlo, donde más le dolía.

—En verdad eres estúpido, Jonghyun — puntualizó el más joven sin dejar de ponerle atención al partido— él te perdona y tu vas de imbécil a decirle que _"mejor no"_, que estarán mejor separados. Ese golpe en verdad te afectó la cabeza —negó con la cabeza y terminó su cerveza de golpe ante la frustración que sentía en torno a su mejor amigo.

—Así tenía que ser. Sólo estaba haciéndole más daño si se quedaba conmigo —suspiró con amargura. Él sabía que tenía razón, había tomado la decisión y tenía que mantenerse firme por primera vez en su vida y no dar marcha atrás.

—Pero él te ama, tú lo amas —añadió Jinki inocentemente.

Jonghyun le observó y sonrió tenuemente. _Onew_ en verdad era demasiado tierno, ¿cómo es que aún sobrevivía cuando su corazón era tan noble, puro y desinteresado? A veces le tenía envidia, porque _Onew_ vivía feliz siendo quien era, viviendo de las cosas más simples de la vida; así era él, jamás se complicaba la existencia.

—A veces el amor no es suficiente. No había nada más que pudiera ofrecerle.

En algún punto, Jonghyun creyó que ya no podría ser posible el sentir más dolor que el que ya tenía, y no sólo estaba hablando del dolor físico como consecuencia de sus recientes actos; había perdido mucho más que su adorada motocicleta, el poco dinero que tenía y una gran parte de su sensible orgullo; había perdido lo único que le daba sentido a su vida y a su música: había perdido a_Key_, y esta vez, creía, para siempre.

Simplemente no puedes mantener algo intacto y en óptimas condiciones cuando te la pasas dañándolo con tus actos, cuando echas a perder una y otra vez los momentos que pasan juntos.

En realidad, tanto _Onew_ como Minho quedaron sorprendidos con la decisión que había tomado Jonghyun ese día.

Ahí mismo en el hospital, tras haber cuidado de él durante todos esos días, Jonghyun le dijo a _Key_ que lo dejaba libre, que le redimía del enorme peso de cargar siempre con él y sus problemas; le dijo que aquello no podría funcionar más, y que no era que no se amaran o que alguno había dejado de hacerlo, que era sencillamente porque le estaba haciendo más perjuicio que bienestar y que no quería seguir arriesgándolo a lastimarlo porque no tenía el suficiente control para no hacerlo.

"_No eres tú, soy yo"._

La misma excusa tonta y barata de siempre y el último recurso de los cobardes para no enfrentar lo que no pueden manejar. Pero después de todo ¿qué más podía esperar de sí mismo más que huir, esconderse y dejarse morir en su propia pesadilla?.

Y _Key_ protestó, se enfadó e hizo rabieta. Le dijo que no podía creer que después de todo lo que habían pasado aún creyera en ese estigma de que "separados estaremos mejor". Estaba realmente enfadado, tanto así que ni se inmutó en seguir discutiendo y terminó por irse tras un último "haz lo que quieras" sin dejar de lado las lágrimas que hubo de por medio; y nuevamente la historia se repitió: después de esa última discusión no volvieron a hablar.

Sería la última vez que le hería. Jonghyun quiso creer que así todo iba a estar mejor, pero era demasiado ingenuo para pensar que no dolería tanto ahora que no le vería.

¡Cuán equivocado estaba! porque, aquello le estaba matando, más que el jodido dolor de sus huesos rotos sanando a un ritmo tan lento que le torturaba, aunque nada a comparación de lo que le estaba devorando los últimos vestigios de alma que le quedaban, porque el resto ya le pertenecía a _Key_, se la había dado incondicionalmente y sin esperarla de regreso.

Pero se lo merecía; se lo había ganado a pulso y con méritos por ser tan cretino y creer que era algo que en realidad jamás podría ser.

—Sigo sin entenderte —Jinki suspiró negando con la cabeza— los dos estaban bien juntos y eso era suficiente.

—¿Y para qué seguir juntos cuando uno es quien se la pasa hiriendo al otro? —enfatizó lo último, como si echara sal a la herida para que doliera más y más.

Otra vez lo mismo, ya les había dicho su razón de por qué no podía estar con _Key_ por más que le amara. ¿Por qué no podían entenderlo, si él ya lo había hecho? De cualquier manera, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ni modo. _Key_ y el no debían estar juntos. Ya.

—Y te lo vuelvo a decir Jonghyun, eres un estúpido —Minho rompió la tensión y el silencio que se generó cuando el castaño no pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir— _Key_ no estaba contigo porque necesitara de un guardaespaldas o un compañero de compras, o porque fuera masoquista en todo caso, él estaba contigo porque te amaba sin exigir nada a cambio, aunque te sea difícil de creer.

De nuevo un silencio abismal que, en cierto modo, hizo a Jonghyun ponerse a reflexionar por unos segundos lo que Minho había dicho. Quería creerlo, sí, y de hecho muy en el fondo lo admitía, pero la realidad es sumamente distinta a la que solía crear con las letras de sus canciones de amor.

—¿De cuando acá te volviste tan poético? —_Onew_ sonrió ante el sorprendente intento de romanticismo por parte de Choi. El más alto le miró como si deseara asesinarlo en ese momento.

—¿De quién crees que aprendí todas esas cursilerías, eh? —señaló a Jonghyun con la mirada— todo lo malo se pega.

Expresó con afán de burla mientras regresaba a seguir observando su partido de soccer. Aunque el gusto no le duró mucho tiempo, pues el timbre del apartamento sonó justo en el momento en que su equipo había metido un gol.

Miró su reloj, las cuatro treinta de la tarde en punto.

—Es él —dejó su tazón en la mesa y se puso en pie— vaya que es puntual el chico, o realmente está muy interesado.

_Onew_ observó como el semblante de Jonghyun cambiaba de uno medianamente serio y deprimido, a otro de frustración y más, mucha más depresión. Su corazón latía deprisa y sentía demasiada angustia para poderla manejar adecuadamente.

—Tranquilo, sabes que esto es necesario ¿no? —preguntó el mayor de todos, pero Jonghyun sólo respondió con una mueca de desilusión. ¿Por qué rayos le hacían esto ahora?

—Ya, todo pasará en unos minutos, además, pagaron un poco más de lo que pedías por ella. Quien haya sido el comprador realmente la quería mucho, la tienes muy bien conservada —Minho rió suavemente, trayendo consigo el instrumento envuelto en su estuche de tela.

Su guitarra, su adorada y fiel compañera: la Gibson Les Paul de acabado de mármol negro y detalles en dorado, una belleza de instrumento e incomparable sonido, perfecto para el estilo _Rhythm and blues_ que tanto amaba. _Zion_, como le había nombrado, había estado con él desde hacía tres años tras haber trabajado arduamente para poder financiarla por su cuenta, sin lugar a dudas uno de los modelos más caros pero que bien valieron la pena.

Amaba tanto esa guitarra que prácticamente no se separó de ella nunca, acompañándolo en sus momentos de tristeza, de enfado y de alegría, la tocaba casi a diario y fue en ella donde había compuesto las más hermosas canciones y melodías, la mayoría, por supuesto, inspiradas en Kibum; incluso, hubo alguna vez en que había intentado enseñarle a _Key_ a tocar la guitarra con ella aunque terminó siendo un desastre de lo más agradable.

Ese pedazo de madera y metal guardaba tantas cosas que Jonghyun estimaba, siendo testigo de las etapas más decisivas de su vida hasta ahora. Eran hermosos recuerdos realmente, pero ahora dolían demasiado.

Lamentablemente había llegado la hora de separarse de ella, necesitaba ese dinero para poder pagar sus deudas de hospital, la renta y demás cosas y no le había quedado de otra más que venderla.

—Adiós, _Zión_—susurró tristemente sin querer mirar la escena de cuando se la llevasen para siempre de su lado.

Minho abrió la puerta, esperando hallar al afortunado adquirente de la guitarra, pero en su lugar estaba alguien a quien realmente no esperaba ver en ese lugar, al menos no todavía.

—¿Tú? —se sorprendió— ¿Tú eres quien la compró?

Entró al departamento sin siquiera saludar al más alto, entregándole en la mano un sobre repleto de billetes escrupulosamente acomodados por denominación. En la etiqueta venía escrita la cantidad pactada por el pago del instrumento.

—¿_Key?_ —la mención de _Onew_ hizo a Jonghyun abrir los ojos enseguida y tratar de girar el cuerpo, lo más que su fuerza y habilidad le permitían en esos instantes.

—Luces terrible, pareces un robot destartalado y sin aceitar, das tanta lástima Jonghyun —habló el rubio sin importarle el tono tan despectivo e hiriente de sus palabras; su semblante era serio sin dejar de mirar al aludido quien tenía una mirada realmente desastrosa.

—No puedes llevártela.

—Claro que puedo, ya pagué por ella. Ese fue el trato.

—No, eso que hiciste se llama engaño —apretó los dientes, doliéndose enseguida cuando trató de girar el cuerpo para tener mejor visión y enfrentarle— tu no eres el tal… Jim como se llame, con él fue el trato.

Miró a Minho tratando de buscar una explicación, pero el más alto sólo le miraba como diciendo que no tenía idea de que _Key_ fuese el que estuviera detrás de todo esto. Ese rubio era tan astuto como un zorro, o ellos demasiado ingenuos para haberse creído la historia del comprador anónimo.

—¿Y qué harás?, ¿me demandarás? inténtalo y pierde tu tiempo —sonrió altivo cruzándose de brazos, dejándole ver su superioridad cuando se acercó un par de pasos hacia él. Jonghyun bajó la mirada resignado sin tener más fuerza para seguir el debate.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó, mostrando la bandera blanca. Su cuerpo estaba muy cansado para presentar batalla, y menos contra Kibum.

—Porque quiero esa guitarra, porque sé cuánto la estimas.

—No tienes derecho...

—Sí lo tengo, esa guitarra tiene un valor sentimental para ambos; te guste o no me hiciste parte de ello y no voy a renunciar a eso, o a ti.

El ambiente se tensó haciéndose silencioso e incómodo para los presentes, incluso _Key_ había pronunciado esas últimas palabras con un dejo de crueldad, casi con un nudo en la garganta cuando le miró en ese deplorable estado.

—Nosotros… iremos a la cocina —habló Jinki retirándose educadamente con una sonrisa, llevándose a Minho de la mano quien intentaba quedarse a escuchar la conversación— no se preocupen por nosotros, pónganse cómodos, por favor.

—Kibum, ya te dije que nosotros—

—¿No me escuchaste? —interrumpió sin descaro— te dije que no voy a dejarte ir. Te lo dije en el hospital mientras estabas en coma, y te lo digo ahora. ¡No creas que puedes venir y hacer que me enamore profundamente de ti para que después me dejes por una estupidez! ¡No!, ¡nadie!, ¡ni siquiera tú tienes ese derecho Kim Jonghyun!

Jonghyun sonrió tenuemente, no pudo evitarlo. Adoraba la forma de ser de _Key_, esa persistencia y empeño en lograr lo que deseaba, la terquedad en todo lo que hacía y en la intensidad de cada cosa con la que se topaba. Amaba a Kibum desde lo más profundo de su alma, porque era especial y único, su forma de pensar y de ver las cosas le eran extremadamente fascinantes; era inteligente, astuto, hermoso, atractivo, un cocinero extraordinario y multitalentoso y moría por pasar el resto de su patética vida junto a él; aunque fuese sólo por el placer de saber que si se aferraba a él, entonces seguiría respirando y su corazón latiendo mientras sintiera su calor en su pecho.

Lamentablemente, él era todo lo contrario a ese perfecto ser y jamás estaría al nivel requerido sin arriesgarse a las consecuencias de lastimarlo. Se rehusaba a pagar el alto precio de su egoísmo de estar con él, porque ese costo implicaba que el otro cayera dentro de su honda pesadilla.

—Tu sabes que te amo —comenzó a hablar suavemente, sonriendo con ternura pero sin levantar la vista, quería tratar de contenerse de llorar o no podría detenerse una vez que iniciara— y yo sé que me amas, pero, _Bummie_, no podemos estar juntos. No puedo llevarte por este camino tortuoso, no puedo y no quiero hacerlo.

_Key_ también tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para evitar derramar más lágrimas. Había pasado muchas horas llorando por él y ya no le daría ese gusto, por más que lo necesitara. Respiró profundamente y tomó asiento a su lado, tomándole de la mano con suavidad y delicadeza, entrelazando sus dedos largos con los más pequeños y de piel rasposa de Jonghyun.

—Si estamos juntos, estaremos bien, ¿recuerdas? —murmuró lentamente. Había dejado recargar su frente contra la cabeza del mayor, sintiendo de nuevo esa perfecta conexión y seguridad. ¿Cómo es que Jonghyun no podía sentirla también?

—No...

—¿Por qué no? —gimoteó— No entiendo qué es lo que quieres Jonghyun, dímelo —su otra mano rozó la mejilla del castaño, notando lo caliente que estaba por la tensión.

—Sólo mírame_Key_, no puedo ni conmigo mismo —abrió los ojos, estremeciéndose al observar sus brillantes pupilas gatunas— No puedo darte lo que tú mereces, no soy suficiente para ti.

Ya, no más. No podía más.

_Key_ no sabía qué más decirle que no supiera ya. Comprendía que ya no dependía de él, ni de lo mucho que se amaran o de lo bien que se complementaban; a partir de ahora era Jonghyun quien tenía la decisión y no podía presionarle.

El hecho de ser el uno para el otro no implicaba tener que participar en batallas que sólo uno puede pelear; Jonghyun debía primero combatir ante sus quimeras y ganar para seguir adelante, quizás de su mano, por el camino.

—Te amo, _JJong_ —dijo, besándole en los labios por algunos segundos de intensidad y ternura, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo haría.

El rubio se levantó, dejando una última caricia sobre su rostro. Se acomodó la chamarra de mezclilla y acicaló sus cabellos para quedar de nuevo presentable. Tomó la guitarra en sus manos y salió del lugar tan dignamente como había entrado.

Jonghyun escuchó cuando la puerta se cerró y no pudo seguir reteniendo más la sensación.

Lloró, en serio e intensamente; sentía su cuerpo colapsar y ya no distinguía entre su dolor físico y el emocional, simplemente dejó que las lágrimas salieran, tal vez llevándose consigo todo lo que lo estaba envenenando.

No pensaba, no quería hacerlo. Ya no deseaba ponerse a reflexionar en los "y si yo hubiera", "y si hiciera", "y si pudiera", "y si quisiera"; estaba mentalmente agotado lo mismo que físicamente y sólo se dejó llevar por lo que la naturaleza e instinto le dictó.

Lloró por el resto de la tarde, acompañado por Minho y su mano acariciándole los cabellos, y por _Onew_ reposando a su lado en el sofá tomándole de la mano de manera confortable. No tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse dormido, tan pronto le recostaron cerró los ojos y durmió profundamente.

Tal vez de ese modo los monstruos que le acosaban estarían apaciguados por un rato, ayudando a ser custodiados por sus dos inseparables y fieles compañeros que durmieron a su lado esa noche.

Y dicen por ahí, que el tiempo cura todas las heridas.

Algunas llevan más tiempo que otras puesto que no todas sanan de la misma manera; muchas otras te dejan cicatrices, grandes o pequeñas pero que te recuerdan, todos los días, que sigues vivo; otras, desgraciadamente nunca llegan a sanar completamente, porque son tan profundas y viejas que constantemente vuelven a abrirse y sangrar, sin embargo aprendes a vivir con ellas y controlarlas, para evitar que el daño sea el menor posible y pase casi desapercibido.

Jonghyun creía que poseía, al menos, una de cada tipo; y podría sonar extraño o bizarro, pero él atesoraba cada una de ellas como símbolo de triunfo, como trofeo de que había librado la batalla y vencido en cada caso. Le enorgullecían sus _heridas de guerra._

Nueve meses habían pasado desde el accidente de motocicleta en que casi, y de milagro, no perdió la vida. Los huesos rotos sanaron pero tuvo que recurrir a la rehabilitación física para poder recuperar el movimiento —casi— normal de sus extremidades; su espalda y cadera tuvieron múltiples operaciones a lo largo de esos meses para buscar una mayor recuperación. Todo eso por supuesto traducido en días de dolorosa recuperación.

No fue fácil en todo ese tiempo, y no estaba siendo tan fácil aún ahora, pero con cada paso que daba por mejorar, iba ganando cada vez más motivación para seguir, porque esperaba poder hallar de nuevo la mano de con quien deseaba recorrer ese trayecto hasta el final.

Respiró profundamente y sonrió antes de entrar.

Camino por los pasillos de la universidad hasta el salón de música, un poco temeroso pero emocionado por el inicio de semestre; lamentablemente había tenido que darse de baja en el pasado, pues literalmente no podía pararse por su propio pie sin sufrir de dolores constantes o trasladarse de un lugar a otro sin ayuda; su recuperación requirió de tiempo completo aún si eso significó tener que pausar sus estudios temporalmente.

Su música, su banda; tampoco nada de eso quedó durante el tiempo que estuvo confinado en su departamento, salvo escribir y escribir, palabras, frases, todo aquello vivido que deseaba fervientemente poderlo plasmar para el día en que pudiese regresar a su mundo.

Y ese día era precisamente hoy.

Tomó una de las guitarras acústicas que estaban colocadas a los lados de las sillas, colocándola en su regazo mientras terminaba de apretar las cuerdas. Tal vez sus dedos dolerían un poco y no tocaría con la misma habilidad de antes, pero, su oído y voz habían quedado intactos y prontamente pudo reconocer todas y cada una de las notas mientras terminaba la afinación.

Tocó un par de acordes acompañadas de algunos _ad—libs_ de voz que hicieron de la armonía una experiencia satisfactoria a sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos y sonrío para si mismo, Jonghyun sentía que por fin estaba de vuelta tras meses de ausencia.

Tuvo una sensación extraña pero confortable que le obligó a mirar hacia su derecha: allí junto a la puerta vio a Kibum parado, sonriéndole y con sus manos delicadas aplaudiendo muy suavemente.

Solo unos le segundos bastó para reaccionar, ponerse en pie y correr hacia donde se encontraba el aún rubio; sus cuerpos se encontraron al mismo tiempo en un abrazo que duró indefinidamente, sin pensar si estaba bien o mal, o si era propio hacerlo en ese momento o no. No hubo necesidad de hablar, pues aquello fue tan espontáneo que ambos estaban seguros de que su conexión prevaleció a pesar de todo.

Las manos de Jonghyun le tomaron por la cintura, subiendo y bajando por su espalda mientras dejaba algunas caricias, moviéndose al ritmo que su emoción le dirigía.

Kibum sonreía y él lo hacía también; él reía y _Key_ lo secundaba.

Aun sin palabras entendían lo que el otro sentía en esos momentos, basados sólo en miradas, caricias y gestos. No había duda, eran el complemento perfecto.

Y fue entonces que Jonghyun volvió a presionar de nuevo la tecla de_"play"_ que permanecía en pausa desde el accidente. Lo hizo y de nuevo la música se escuchó en sus oídos y a su alrededor.

—Me gusta tu cabello —le comentó el menor mientras sus dedos repasaban suavemente los mechones de color castaño claro que caían sobre su frente— te queda muy bien.

_Key_ le sonrió con cierta coquetería, recargado sobre su pecho descubierto y apoyándose sobre sus brazos; Jonghyun respondía con una risilla nerviosa sin dejar de acariciar en círculos la extensión desnuda de su espalda. Ambos reposaban apaciblemente sobre la cama de Kibum tras haber hecho el amor un par de veces, tan espontáneo y necesitado como la primera vez.

—Hace tiempo, alguien me dijo que me vería bien de rubio.

—¡Ah! debe ser un genio quien te haya dicho eso —sonrió altivo, sus dedos delineaban el mentón del mayor con apenas la punta.

—Lo es —le abrazó por la cintura con delicadeza, cambiando de posición con un movimiento ágil para quedar ahora encima de _Key_. Nuevamente sus labios comenzaron atacar los ajenos con toques suaves y profundos— además, es...lindo —un beso—, increíblemente atractivo, sexy y con el mejor trasero que haya visto —dos besos y ríe secundado por Kibum— gracioso, tierno, adorable y muy talentoso.

Tres besos más y la sonrisa del rubio se amplió, mordiendo su labio inferior cuando le susurró al oído que "es perfecto y se llama Kibum"

_Key_ se estremeció, pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros anchos de su compañero mientras sus labios emitían una sonrisa placentera, Jonghyun ahora besaba su cuello sin piedad.

—Hey, espera, espera —le cortó la inspiración entre risas, empujándole suavemente hacia atrás mientras hacía que ambos se levantaran.

—_Bummie_ —expresó haciendo una pequeña rabieta de frustración.

—No seas tan quejoso, hay algo importante que quiero mostrarte.

Se levantó vistiéndose con la camisa en tono azul cielo que pertenecía a Jonghyun, el cual no podía despegar la vista de las formas tan precisas que se formaban en aquel delicado cuerpo. Caminó hasta el closet frente a ellos mientras el mayor le miraba expectante.

Sonrió, casi al punto de soltar un par de lágrimas al ver que Kibum traía consigo a su fiel compañera, intacta y perfectamente conservada a pesar de los meses.

Jonghyun la tomó entre sus manos, tocando con suavidad las cuerdas, acariciando los detalles y sintiendo de nuevo la textura lisa de su material. Aspiró profundamente sin poder ocultar lo conmovido que estaba por poderla tener de nuevo entre sus manos. Alzo la vista y _Key_ sintió morir de ternura al ver la maneta en que aquel par de ojos curiosos brillaban entusiasmados cuando tocó un par de acordes.

—La compré hace tiempo, pero no sé tocarla —se sentó a su lado sin dejar de observarle— tal vez podrías enseñarme.

Jonghyun le sonrió, besándole profundamente un par de veces sin apartarse de su rostro.

—Sólo a ti te enseñaría —habló con voz queda, volviendo a besar esos labios que tanto había extrañado— después de todo somos un equipo.

El menor asintió con una sonrisa, embelesado de esa mirada dulce y llena de vida nuevamente.

—Tú y yo, por siempre.

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-


End file.
